A 'Small' Problem
by Darklight10k
Summary: Honoka gets thirsty before practice, ends up drinking the last can in the mini fridge, and problems occur.
1. Chapter 1

Guess the whole, **"I do not own Love Live / The characters"** thing goes here

* * *

Heading to the roof for practice took Honoka past the club room, thinking it would be a good idea to get a drink before the training, She entered and headed towards the mini fridge, wondering if anyone had remembered to restock it lately, turns out they hadn't, all that remained was a single can.

"Lucky me, I got the last one" Honoka exclaimed, quickly picking up the can and opening it, then gulping it down "hmm, tastes a bit funny, maybe it was out of date?" checking the now empty can for its date,

"Nope, it's still in date" she said to herself "guess I better hurry to the roof or Umi is going to be mad at me again" placing the can down on the table She turned to head out the door, before tripping over.

'Thunk', Honoka let out a small moan as she went to pull herself up using the table, though in doing so her vision started to blur, "guess that drink wasn't ok after all"…

* * *

10 minutes had pasted since Honoka had told Umi and Kotori to head up to the roof before her,

"Where is she? It's not like we can start without her, doesn't she know we have a concert in 2 weeks" Umi said in an irritated tone

"Umi-chan, she probably got caught up with some work again, She'll be here soon, don't worry" replied Kotori

"I know, but she could of at least called to say she would be busy a while longer" Umi sighed

If on cue her phone started to ring, the caller ID showing that it was Honoka

"Hello Honoka" Umi said

"_Hi… umi…chan" _responded Honoka

"Why are you out of breath?"

"_Errr, I'm having a small problem at the moment"_

"What do you mean a small problem? Where are you?"

"_I'm in the club room, come here I can explain it better that way, bring the others if you want, I have to go now…" Honoka said before hanging up_

Putting her phone back in her bag, Umi turned to the others, who now wore worried looks after hearing the phrase 'a small problem'

"Honoka said that she was in the club room and that she could explain her problem there" Umi explained

"Whenever Honoka says a 'small problem' it's never small, we should probably hurry" Nico said, already heading towards the door.

The rest of Muse following quickly behind

* * *

Author here, sorry it's so short to start with, it's my first time writing any fan fiction, and I had this idea mulling around for a bit, so thought that I might as well give it a go

anyway, i'll try and get the 2nd chapter out asap and hopefully it will be longer next time, any comments to help improve my writing would be welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again I don't own Love live / the characters**  
**_

_enjoy._

* * *

It didn't take long for the 8 of them to reach the club room, Umi at the front, looking around at the rest of the members, "ready?" she asked, getting nods in return.

Umi knocked on the door "Honoka, we're coming in" she said

"_Okay…" _came the reply from inside.

Opening the door and stepping inside the members of muse looked around, the first thing they saw was the empty can on the table, the next thing they saw however shocked and confused them at the same time,

There, lying on the floor was Honoka's clothes, all in one spot, almost as if Honoka had just disappeared into thin air while leaving her clothes behind.

"Honoka, where are you? Are you ok? Please answer us" Umi quickly shouted, now extremely panicked.

"Down here" came a voice from the direction of Honoka's clothes

"Honoka?" Umi got closer moving the shirt out of the way, then suddenly froze, pointing.

"Umi, whats wrong?" Maki questioned, looking at where Umi was pointing

There she saw a tiny version of Honoka, currently wearing a napkin as a dress

"errr, hi there Maki" waved Honoka smiling nervously

"H... Hello" was the only thing Maki could say back still slightly in shock

"Any chance you could give me a hand up on to the table?" asked Honoka

"er… su… sure" Maki said, moving her hand in close so she could climb on to it, "hold tight", Maki moved her hand slowly towards the table, taking care not to drop Honoka

Once at the table Honoka quickly hopped off moving more towards the middle, this is when the rest of muse finally got their chance to see her, unsurprisingly everyone was shocked, and the silence lasted for a few minutes until it was finally broken by the small ginger girl

"hehe, see Umi, I told you it was a small problem" she said laughing slightly

"I… I… uh… I "Umi tried to speak, but couldn't due to still been in shock

"Honoka? Mind if I ask you a question?" Eri spoke up

"Sure go ahead" she replied

"How did you end up this small?" Eri asked

"I don't know" Honoka explained quickly, causing a sigh to come from the group "I remember been thirsty while on my way to the roof, so I'd thought I could get a drink from the mini fridge" pointing towards it "but all that was in it was that can, sooo I thought why not and drunk it, it did taste a bit funny but it was alright, tasted a bit like broccoli"

"This can?" Eri said picking it up

"Yeah"

"Hmm, it doesn't look to different" Eri said examining the cans label "and it's in date too, though I don't remember buying any like this when I restocked it last time"

"Mind if I see it?" Kotori asked, getting the can off Eri, she gave it a look over, "Hmmm, Ah, I remember this, I got it from a fan when I was walking through Akihabara after my job, they said I looked tired so they handed me this drink" she explained "I wasn't thirsty at the time so I put in in the fridge, I guess I forgot about it"

"Ok… but that still doesn't explain how it turned Honoka so small" Eri replied looking back at Honoka "and do we know if she's stuck this way or is she going to turn back on her own?"

"Everything will work out" exclaimed Honoka "I mean, how bad could been this small be, it's also kind of fun at the same time" doing a small twirl

"Are you sure you should be this carefree?" asked Maki "I mean, what are going to do now, we having a concert in 2 weeks, I might be hard for you to perform if you're that small"

"Oh… I forgot about that, hmmm" Honoka said, suddenly lost in thought, before been interrupted by a low growl from her belly "hehe, I guess all this excitement made me hungry" laughing slightly "I know why don't we got get something to eat" she exclaimed

A collective HUH was let out by the other members of Muse "how can you think of food at a time like this" deadpanned Nico

"But it's hard to think on an empty stomach"

"And you expect to go get some food only dressed in a napkin?"

"Ah… errm" Honoka mumbled looking embarrassed

"I might have an idea" said Eri "Let's stop off at my house first then go out though"

"Sure" was the reply from the others

"But who's going to be the one carrying Honoka? I doubt she would be able to walk all that way as she is now" Nozomi asked

"I guess I could" said Maki offering her cupped hand again to Honoka, who quickly stepped in, holding on as not to fall

"Aww thanks Maki-chan" smiled Honoka

"Well then shall we get going then?" Eri said, walking towards the door, the others following behind, with a rather happy looking Honoka sat in the hands of Maki.

* * *

_well I did say ASAP,_

_ I managed to write a bit more this time, though most of it was talking, guess I should really work on descriptions more,help flesh out the story so to speak, though I can probably try a couple of heavily descriptive bits out for the next chapter._

_these two chapters, really make for the first proper one, ended the first one where i did to at least give some suspense (if any)_

_anyways, any reviews would be welcomed_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own love live/ the characters_

* * *

After making it out of the school grounds the group started to head towards Eri's home, discussing different concerts, schoolwork and such, Honoka on the other hand was oddly quiet, trying her best not to worry the others to much,

She had made this trip plenty of times before when they had meetings for the group at Eri's home, however due her new found size it was like a whole new world, a small breeze every now and then would cause her to grip tighter to Maki's fingers.

Looking up towards Maki's face Honoka caught a glimpse of her looking tired "Hey Maki, you okay?" this caused the group to stop and turn around

"Ah, it's nothing, it's just my arms are getting tired having to hold them out like this" explained Maki quickly, trying her best to reassure them

"hmm…"Honoka quickly looked around for a place she could sit to allow Maki to rest her arms, it didn't take long before she spotted the perfect place, "just wait a moment" Honoka said with a mischievous grin on her face, and started to climb up Maki's school shirt

"H… Hey what are you doing?" said Maki

It took some effort for Honoka to climb up to the pocket on Maki's shirt, quickly climbing in, turning around and popping her head over the top "See, much better right, now you don't have to use your hands" smiled Honoka "and also it's very comfortable in here" she added

Maki's face quickly turned every shade red from embarrassment, "W… W… What a… are you s... saying" stuttered Maki trying her best to calm down

'Achoo' the sneeze came from Honoka, "hehe, I guess a napkin isn't keeping me warm" she said, rubbing her nose, lowering herself down into the pocket

"I guess we should hurry up before you end up catching a cold" Eri said, setting off again towards her home at a faster pace

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, with Honoka sneezing a couple more times along the way, Eri leading the way, they headed for the front door, taking out her key and opening it she walked inside "I'm home" she said instinctively.

"Welcome back onee-chan" came a call from the front room, as Arisa walked out, "I didn't expect you to be back this early I thought you had practice today?"

"we did, until something came up, anyway" turning to the rest of Muse "feel free to wait in the front room, I'm just going to go get some stuff" Said Eri, heading towards the stairs

* * *

Heading into the front room after been invited in by Arisa, they noticed that Yukiho was sat on the sofa watching TV

"Hmm, I thought onee-chan said you had practice after school today" said Yukiho after noticing them enter, "speaking of which, I don't see her, she didn't skip again did she?"

"_I'm right here" _came a muffled shout from Maki _"And I don't skip practice that much"_

This prompted both Arisa and Yukiho to give strange looks towards Maki

"I'm sure I just heard my sister's voice"

"So did I, but it came from Maki"

"That's because I'm here" exclaimed Honoka, popping her head out of the pocket and proceeding to wave at them

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH" came a shout from both Yukiho and Arisa

"O… o… onee-chan? W… wh… what happened?" Yukiho managed to say

"Sh… She's tiny" said Arisa

"Heh, calm down ok" replied Honoka climbing back down into Maki's hand before been moved towards the table and hoping onto it "Well…"

* * *

Meanwhile with Eri

After heading upstairs Eri made her way towards her room, heading inside she began searching for something "were did I put it" Eri thought to herself, opening various drawers and cupboards, after a bit of searching she found a wooden box, "found it, I better check to make sure they are ok though" she said opening the box, inside it was filled with many different miniature doll dresses, "I'm glad I kept these around, never thought I'd use them again like this though" she sighed

Closing the box, she stood up and proceeded to make her way to the front room where the others were waiting

* * *

"I'm back" Eri called out, walking into the front room, carrying the wooden box "I found what I was looking for" she said placing the box on the table in front of Honoka

"What's this?" questioned Honoka

"Just open it and see"

Honoka proceeded to open the box, with a little effort, "it's filled with tiny clothes" she called out "Were did you get all of these?"

"Hmm, they were from went I used to collect dolls when I lived in Russia, I made them myself" replied Eri "I thought they might fit you now, so feel free to try some on" she said, as she began building a mini changing room for Honoka

Honoka quickly began pulling out clothes from the box, and headed into the now fully built changing room, sounds of rustling came from within, until it went quiet. Slowly Honoka's head peered out from behind the curtain "err… Eri come here for a second" she said, motioning for Eri to come closer

"What's wrong?" asked Eri bringing her ear near to Honoka

"Well…" Honoka started before whispering into Eri's ear

Eri's face quickly began red "ah, I'm sorry, wait right there" she said before hurrying back upstairs. A minute later she came back down, and handed a small pouch to Honoka "here you go"

"Thanks Eri" smiled Honoka

Eri sighed, looking around she saw Nozomi with a knowing grin on her face, causing Eri to start to blush again

it didn't take long for Honoka to start walking out, showing off some of the outfits she had chosen, a simple hoodie and jeans, a one piece blue dress, a full suit and tie, the smile on her face showing how much fun she was having. The other members of muse started to pick out different outfits for Honoka to try on, Umi handing a kimono, Kotori handing some pajamas, Hanayo handed her a wedding dress. All the time Yukiho and Ayase were taking photos on their phones which Honoka gladly posed for

"Sorry to interrupt, but weren't we supposed to be get something to eat, if we take any longer the store might be closed before we get there" said Maki

"AHHH, I totally forgot" shouted Honoka, quickly rushing back into the dressing room, before coming back wearing the hoodie and jeans, "I like this one the most, it's comfy and easy to move around in" she said giving a quick spin, before her belly gave off a low growl again "I guess we should be off" now looking slightly embarrassed

Eri offered her hand to Honoka this time, to give Maki a chance to rest, which she gladly accepted climbing on to it

"Ah before I forget, Yukiho"

"Yes?" came the reply from yukiho

"Please don't tell mum or dad, I think it might be easy to explain in person" pleaded Honoka

"Fine, I don't think they'd believe me if you weren't there anyway" she said, sighing

"Thanks a lot, Cya soon" Honoka said, waving goodbye

The group left Eri's home saying goodbye to Yukiho and Arisa before heading into town, Honoka riding in Eri's pocket smiling all the way.

* * *

_So that's chapter 3 done, I think I might release chapters weekly (probably on sundays), got to work, plan, write, etc. doing it this way hopefully will make it easier on myself and give me some sort of deadline to work to,_

_Anyways, Thanks for the Views / follows / Favorites / Reviews, honestly it makes writing worthwhile when you know that there are people out there who enjoy what you've written, I hope you continue to enjoy it_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own love live / the charactes_

* * *

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Eri, looking down at Honoka who was currently sat on her shoulder

"Err… how about Akihabara?" replied Honoka "We could do some shopping, or go to the arcade" a low growl once again came from her stomach "or we should go eat first, hehe"

After arriving at the bus stop, it didn't take long for the bus to arrive, and eventually they arrived at Akihabara, as they walked through Akihabara they looked in various stores, stopping off at the idol store, allowing Nico and Hanayo to buy some items, before eventually heading to get some food.

After finding seats for all of them at the back of the store, Eri and Nozomi went to order the food, leaving Honoka behind and telling her to keep out of sight, deciding it was probably a good idea if Honoka had a share of food instead of her own order, doubting whether she'd be able to eat much at all.

"We should probably discuss any ideas we have to turn Honoka back to normal" said Nico

"Do we have to?" asked Honoka "Been small isn't all that bad, honest"

"Yes we do" came the reply from Umi "I don't know how you expect to perform at that size, or do anything useful"

"Hmm, but wouldn't we stand out more if I was small?"

"Yes we would, but for all the wrong reasons" said Maki

"Fine" moaned Honoka, "Then, what if I drunk more of that drink I had?"

"And what if it makes you even smaller?" asked Nico

* * *

Eri and Nozomi arrive back at the table, both carrying trays filled with food, placing them down, each of the girls took their own order and Honoka was given a couple of chips and some drink

"So what were you going on about?" asked Eri

"They were trying to come up with ways to get me back to normal" said Honoka holding a chip that was half as big as her, and trying her best to eat it

"Well if isn't Muse" came a voice from behind

Turning around to face the voice, there stood the 3 members of arise, each holding a tray

"Mind if we join you?" asked Toudou

"Ah, sure" said Eri shuffling up the seats

"Hmm, I don't see Honoka with you today, is she unwell?" Asked Kira

"_Down here"_ came Honoka's voice

All three members of arise looked down to a cup, from which behind came Honoka, waving at them

"She's so small" came the reply from the three of them

"How?" asked Yuuki

"It's a long story" sighed Honoka, think she would have to explain it yet again

"Ah, oh, ok then" said Yuuki, "so then how long have you been like this?"

"Only a couple of hours so far"

All the while that this convocation was going on, Kira was staring at Honoka, a slight blush on her face "adorable" mumbled Kira, then there was silence, until Kira realised she said that out loud, causing Honoka to turn bright red

"Ah, er, it's because she's so small, like a kitten, because kittens are cute when they're small, right?" quickly said Kira _'I can't believe I just said that out loud, they're all going to think I'm weird now'_

"haha, thanks" replied Honoka rubbing the back of her head, still blushing slightly

* * *

Arise and Muse chatted for a while, both groups eventually releasing how late it was and decided to part ways, Umi, Kotori and Maki decided to help Honoka get home, with Honoka resting in Maki's pocket she bid farewell to Umi and Kotori after passing their homes, before Maki took her the rest of the way home

Arriving outside of Honoka's home, Maki stepped forward and knocked on the door.

* * *

_and that's chapter 4 finished, releasing a day early, 'cause if its finished there's not really a point to hang on to it_

_also obsessive Kira never fails to leave a smile on my face  
_

_I think i'll reply to the reviews i got now_

**_Gu3st :_** _thanks for noticing that, I only quickly googled her so I mixed the name up, also i didn't really plan on having a main pairing (or one at all) if it happens it happens, all the more fun _

**_DChen : _**_I'll think about it_

**_KevinCruelz : _**_yup, she shrunk, and as for the size, about the same as a can and a half of cola, so shes still tiny but not that tiny_

_**The Intertwined Feelings : **Glad you enjoyed it, and also show me that my first chapter had at least some suspense _


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Love live/ or the Characters_

* * *

"Coming" came a call from inside with footstep been heard coming closer

The door opened, there stood Honoka's mother "Oh Nishikino-san, how can I help you?"

"Ah good afternoon Kousaka-san, err, I'm here to give you Honoka back" said Maki

"Give Honoka back?"

"Yes" said Maki moving her hand to the pocket, where Honoka climbed out and onto her hand

"Hi mom" said Honoka waving slightly "err mum, you ok?"

There was silence for a minute as they all just stood there, until Honoka's mother reached forward and picked up her by the collar of her hoodie "Thanks for bringing her home, I guess I need to have a talk with her about this"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Maki-chan" said Honoka waving while still dangling by the collar

"Goodbye" replied Maki, as she began to walk off home

Honoka's mother took her into the front room, placed her down on the table before sitting down on the sofa, she gave a sigh before asking "so, care to explain"

"It's a long story"

"Honoka" said her mother in a stern voice

"Ok..ok, well…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, somehow drinking something turned you this small" asked Honoka's mother

"Yup"

"And instead of informing your parents, you decided to just go to town instead"

"Ah"

"So, do you have any idea of how to return back to normal?" her Mother asked sighing

"None"

"Didn't think so." "Yukiho can you come her please" said her mother loudly

"What's up?" asked Yukiho as you entered the front room

"Would you mind taking your sister up to her room I need some time to think"

"ah, sure" replied Yukiho picking up Honoka and placing her in her hand, then heading off up the stairs to her sister room, going inside she placed Honoka on her bed "is there anything you need before I go?"

"Hmmm, could you get me the book off my desk" asked Honoka

"This one?" said Yukiho showing a manga

"Yeah that's the one"

Yukiho set the manga down on her bed, and went back to her own room

"Right, time to finish this book" said Honoka walking closer to it and began to open it where the bookmark was

'Hiccup'

"I guess I drunk too much cola 'Hiccup'"

'Hiccup'

'Hiccup'

'Hiccup'

The hiccups carried on for a while until it suddenly went quiet, Yukiho who was getting slightly annoyed at the constant hiccupping, breathed a sigh of relief when they finally stopped "how can someone so small be so loud" she said to herself

'_Ukioo' _came a sound from the next room, followed by the sound of footsteps to the door, the door opening 'Ukioo?', more footsteps along the hallway then 'Thunk' "uuuu…uuu"

At this pointed Yukiho's curiosity got the better of her, she stopped read the magazine she had, got up and walked to her door and opened it, there, in front of her door, on the floor wrapped up in a sheet, was a much taller than before Honoka, yet also a much younger one as well, on the verge of tears, who when she looked up at Yukiho started to cry slightly.

"Ukioo" sniffled the child Honoka, tears falling down her face

"W…W…What" was the first thing Yukiho managed to say "MOM, you should probably come see this" she shouted downstairs.

* * *

_Huzaah chapter 5, guess not planning out the whole story has finally hit me like the problem it is, well better late than never, anyway... time to have fun with the child version of Honoka_

_well guess i should actually started writing up a plan for the rest of the story round about now..._

review comments time first though

_**Kevin Cruelz : **well she 'was' tiny untill this chapter, accidentally solving one problems now leads to a 'bigger' problem, glad your enjoying it_

**_Ch3n : _**_maybe they just have a good poker face, honestly who wouldn't be slightly shocked to find out that a friend/ rival has shrunk_

_**Nelura : **thanks for sticking with it, with a bit more writing practice i might get round to churning out longer chapters, hopefully at least 1000 words per chapter, but its good to take it slow, glad you enjoyed it  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own love live / the characters_

* * *

The members of muse had gathered in the club room, deciding to put off practice for today to try and help Honoka return to normal, Eri was looking at the empty can to try and find any hints, yet failed to do so.

"So Honoka wasn't in today, I guess a nights rest wasn't enough, though it was worth trying" said Kotori "she could have rung up though to at least let us know if anything changed"

"Err that might be kind of hard" replied Umi.

"Huh why's that?"

"Because we didn't pick up her things yesterday, so her phone is still on the shelf, with her clothes"

"Oh" "then why don't we go return them to her, at least we will get to see if Honoka is 'ok'" explained Kotori.

"It's better than just waiting around here, getting bored" said Nico.

The other girls had to agree, somehow practices and club meetings weren't as enjoy when Honoka wasn't there.

"Well then shall we head off, I'm sure she'll enjoy the company" said Nozomi.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach Honoka's home, even stopping off to pick up some snacks on the way there, Umi opened the door to the shop first "good afternoon" said the girls.

"Good afternoon girls, are you here to see Honoka?" asked Honoka's Mother.

'_AHHH stop running around you'll spill your juice everywhere' _came a shout from inside followed by laughter

"What's going on?" asked Umi

"It's better if you see for yourselves, she's in the living room, go on through" replied Honoka's mother inviting them in

The eight girls made their way to the living room

'_Gah, see you've spilt it everywhere, now I have to clean it up, wait here and don't cause any more mess, please?'_

Upon opening the door and entering the living room, they saw Yukiho heading into the kitchen, who stopped upon noticing the group "Ah prefect timing, would you mind keeping an eye on her, she's starting to become a nuisance" she said pointing towards the sofa, where on it sat a young ginger haired child, giggling to herself.

"Is that who I think it is" asked Nico

"Yes, its Honoka" replied Yukiho "don't asked me how because I don't really know either"

At this point Honoka had noticed that there was other people in the room apart from her 'younger' sister, she stood up on the sofa, and looked over the back and smiled and pointed.

"Umi" "Kotori" "Eri" "Nico" "Maki" "Rin" "Ha… Hanawo" then she stopped thinking for a while

"Sexwul hawasmunt" she said with a big grin on her face while pointing at Nozomi, this caused the rest of the group to laugh

"I guess some things are easier to remember than names" said Eri, trying to hold in her laughter in enough to talk

"Oh? So that's how you remember me huh?" said Nozomi looking at Honoka with a grin on her face "well then"

Nozomi quickly made her way round to the front of the sofa and stood in front of Honoka "I guess I'll go easy on you today" she said, quickly leaning in and began to tickle Honoka, who tried to escape the tickling but couldn't due to how much she was laughing, this went on until Yukiho came back.

"Nozomi-san, I think she's had enough now" Said Yukiho looking at the now exhausted and out of breath Honoka "though you've managed to stop her from running all over the place which helps me out, thanks, I think?" Yukiho moved over to where the spillage was and placed a couple of towels over it, after the juice had been soaked up she went back into the kitchen to get some drinks to offer to the group.

"So when did she become like this?" asked Nozomi looking down at Honoka who was now sat on her lap.

"About an hour after Maki dropped her off, I'd just taken her back up to her room and gone back to mine, she started hiccupping like crazy, next thing I know she went quiet and ended up like this" explained Yukiho.

Honoka wriggled off Nozomi's knee and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you off to now?" asked Yukiho.

"Bathroom" Honoka replied, pulling down on the handle and opening the door, and began running up the stairs.

"So Yukiho, do you prefer having and older or younger sister?"

"Older, She's less of a pain that way" Yukiho quickly replied.

The afternoon passed quickly as the group played with Honoka and tried to come up with ways of turning her back, though after a while Honoka was exhausted and fell asleep on Maki's lap, Yukiho managed to sneakily take a photo of it on her phone, Honoka caused some problems when it was time for her to leave as she had firmly grappled Maki's waist and it took some force to release her.

As Honoka's mother took her up to her room, Yukiho bid farewell to the rest of muse, thanking them for coming over and returning Honoka's belongings.

* * *

_my only problem is that i keep calling Honoka's mother, Honoka's mother, i mean i could use Kousaka-san, but that might just get confusing after a while_

_anyways, hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be soon-ish depending on the time i have._


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own love live / the characters_

* * *

Honoka had only just woken up as she heard the door closing downstairs, she stretched a little in bed, and looked at the clock, "GAH, it's this late already, I mean, I know I oversleep a little, but how come no one woke me up, school is just about to finish… I'm going to be late for practice again…"

As she pulled herself out of bed and stood up and stumbled a little, after she regained her balance she noticed something was wrong, quickly she turned around and grabbed the sheet off her bed wrapping it around herself as she made her way to the bathroom, upon entering she looked at herself in the mirror, at least she thought she was looking at herself

Her reflection showed that she was now taller, her ginger hair reaching down to her waste "so I've been small, young and now I'm older, AHHH this is more hassle than its worth, though been a kid again was fun"

"I should probably go tell the others about this, though I can't exactly go out wrapped in a sheet, wonder if my mum has anything I can borrow"

Honoka made her way downstairs, been careful not to trip over the sheet, she headed into the living room where her mother was sat watching TV, "Mum?"

"Hmm what's up Hono…" she stopped mid-sentence as she turned around to face Honoka, "so your older this time"

"Yeah… is there a chance I could borrow some clothes? It's a bit chilly" asked Honoka

"Sure, come on" replied her mother, getting up off the sofa and heading upstairs, Honoka following quickly behind

"There's not much that might suit you but this should do" said Honoka's mother handing some jeans, a t-shirt and a jumper, after Honoka finished changing into her new clothes she sat on the end of the bed "so what are you going to do now?" asked her mother

"I was thinking of visiting the others, they should probably know about this" replied Honoka

"I thought as much, your phone is downstairs on the table, want me to do anything with your hair before you go?"

"I think I'll leave it loose"

After collecting her phone from downstairs, and borrowing some shoes she stepped outside

"Honoka, what are you going to do if anyone asks who you are at school?"

"Hmm… Ah, I'll just say I'm my cousin, visiting for a couple of days and I'm just picking up something of mine from the clubroom for me because I'm ill in bed" replied Honoka

"I guess that could work… have fun" said her mother as she waved her off "oh and could you do some shopping for me afterwards" handing a list to her.

* * *

Honoka arrived at her school just as the final bell was sounding, "the moment of truth" she said to herself as she made her way towards the entrance, making sure to stop to asked someone where the idol research club room was located, there was quite a lot of whispering as she walked through the halls after been given directions, arriving at the room she knocked on the door, not getting an answer she opened it slightly and looked in, it was empty of course apart. "Guess they are already upstairs" she said closing the door again, asking another student if she knew where the members of the idol research club where.

"_having to pretend not to know anything is harder than it looks" _she thought to herself, walking up the stairs to the roof, standing in front of the closed door, she looked through the window _"yup, there they are, guess they just started practicing, so I won't be interrupting too much, though I think I'll watch for a while" _turning the handle on the door she slowly opened it and sneaked out, closing the door again _"phew, they haven't noticed me yet" _leaning against the wall she waited until they had finished practice the song before clapping , catching the attention of the girls.

"That was quite good, you must have practiced that a lot" said Honoka.

"Thank you" replied Eri "but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Honoka's cousin, Miyoko, I'm visiting for a couple of days, and I only arrived last night, though Honoka told me about you, she asked me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't come in today as "she feeling sick", she's been asleep in her room for most of the day"

"So she's feeling better than she was yesterday?" asked Umi.

"Yesterday? Sorry I wouldn't know, when I arrived she was already in her room asleep, her mother asked me not to disturb her, was she worse yesterday?" said Honoka.

"hm… err, it's just we visited her yesterday to drop some stuff off and she was feeling a little under the weather then, I hope she gets better soon" replied Umi.

Everyone started to talk among their selves apart from Nozomi who was starting at Honoka, obviously thinking about something, before smiling at her _"did she figure it out"_

"Hey everyone, I'm sure Honoka is fine, I'd even say she's feeling much better" said Nozomi to the rest of the group.

"_Yup she knows alright, I hope she doesn't do anything to bad"_

"What makes you so sure?" asked Nico.

"Well given that she's been here for a while" replied Nozomi.

"What do you mean? The only other person here other than us is…. Oh, I see" said Nico "so you're older now"

"Yup, my mum always said I should grow up a bit" said Honoka, causing the others to sigh "hey at least I'm not small again, as fun as it was, it was a bit of a pain to do anything"

"At least you are alright, guessing the feeling sick part was a lie?" asked Umi.

"Yeah, had to come up with a story to have some fun with you guys, also I think I have an idea of why I've been changing, so come round to my house after practice"

"Why not now?" asked Kotori.

"My mum asked me to do some shopping while 'I'm still able to go out by myself' as she put it" answered Honoka "I'll see you guys later" making her way to the door, waving on her way.

* * *

_chapter 7, finished / uploaded on bonfire night and now we have an older Honoka,_

_review replies time_

**KevinCruelz : **_i had two options for this chapter, it was between having child honoka sneak out of her house and end up running around the school, or have honoka 'grow up' and play a mini prank on her friends, in the end the one the would have advanced the plot a bit won out, and yes lil Honoka gripping onto Maki was fun to come up with and write_

**30secondstoidealize :**_maybe i will, maybe i will..._


	8. Chapter 8

_totally better late than never - a classic excuse_

* * *

It had been a while, at least for her, that she had managed to go do anything on her own,

Been small was a new experience but rather limited her own movements

Younger, as fun as it was to be a child again, she started to miss been older

And then here she was, finally old enough to look after herself again, smiling to herself Honoka looked at the list that her mother had given her, and headed off towards the supermarket nearby

"Hmm, if I'm already inviting them round I might as well see if they would want some tea before they go home again, I'd better check with mum first though" she thought to herself, taking the phone out of her pocket and scrolling down to her mother contact number.

"Hey mum, do you mind if I cook tea tonight, and invite my friends as well?"

_**"Well, I don't see why not, but what were you thinking of making?"**_ asked her mother

"I was think of making curry, I mean there's no way I can mess that up" Honoka replied, with confidence in her voice

**"_You sure?, remember what happened last time you tried to cook for someone?" _**

"Awww come on mum, I only burnt the food once, I'm not that bad"

**"_Honoka, you set the food on fire, how did you even do that to a sauce anyway?"_**

"Ha-aha-haha" laughed Honoka nervously "I don't know, it just happened"

**"_-sigh-, well, alright, fine, I'll let you cook tonight. Though if you set anything on fire, no more cooking, ok?" _**said Honoka's mother reluctantly

"Thanks Mum, I'll see you later then, Bye" finished Honoka, hanging up the phone call "right, I'd better text the others then"

* * *

The rest of muse was currently at the school gates and about to head off towards Honoka's home when Eri's phone buzzed, taking it out she looked at it, seeing that it was a message from Honoka she read it out loud.

**_"Hey everyone, sorry about earlier,_**

**_just wanted to have some fun_**

**_I'm gonna make it up to you ok?_**

**_So I'll make you some curry,_**

**_that is if you don't mind having tea at my place_**

**_ok, I'll see you later"_**

"So that is what it says" finished Eri "we are going there anyway, so I have no problem with having tea there"

"I was planning on having curry tonight, so it works for me" said Nozomi

"I'm in" "me too" shouted Rin and Hanayo

"Fine by me" replied Nico

"It's no problem with me" said Maki

"That's six of us, what about you two" said Eri looking at Umi and Kotori

Both of them were stood still, silent, faces starting to go pale

"Errm, is something wrong?" asked Eri, starting to look confused

"Well, it's just that Honoka cooking, is well..." started Kotori ""It's not the best"

"That's putting it nicely" remarked Umi

"What do you mean exactly?" questioned Nico

"Er, well, the last time she cooked for us" said Kotori

"She managed to burn the food" finished Umi

"That's not to bad, I mean I'v..." said Eri

"Honoka set fire to a sauce" Umi quickly said

"WHAT" remarked the rest of the group "how?"

"I don't know" replied Umi "I just hope see isn't too bad any more now that she's 'older'"

The rest of the group agreed, nodding in unison, and then continued on their way towards Honoka's home, remarking that if something did go wrong, at least there would be enough people there to prevent anything major from happening

* * *

Standing outside the supermarket Honoka was looking at her phone, smiling to herself, after getting the reply from Eri saying that the rest of Muse would be stopping over for tea

"Alright, I'm gonna make the best curry ever" Honoka said to herself putting the phone away and heading into the supermarket.

Picking up a basket she made her way down the isle making sure to pick up what her mother had told her to get, before head off to get the ingredients for her super, amazing, ultra tasty, curry, atleast that's what she hoped it would be.

"Hmm, now all I need is the meat" she muttered to herself " Hmm?, isn't that Tsubasa? And she with Erena and Anju as well"

"Tsubasa-chaaaan" Honoka said after walking up behind the group of three

"Hmm? HUH, who are yo..." Tsubasa started as she turned around "Honoka?"

"Bingo, got it in one,"laughed Honoka "you guys shopping as well?"

"Ah, er, yes, so your older now then" replied Tsubasa, getting more flustered

"Yup, anyway, I think I've figured out how I keep changing" said Honoka "say, want to come to my house?, I'm making curry for everyone, and I'm gonna explain it there"

"We'll gladly accept" perked up Erena

"Huh?" said Tsubasa

"Sure, it sounds like its going to be fun, count me in" said Anju

"Ah, I guess I'll come along as well" said Tsubasa quickly

"Great, I'll just go pay for this" said Honoka holding up the basket of food "and then we can be on our way" she finished while smiling

* * *

"I'm Home" Honoka shouted after entering through the store

"Ah, Sis welcome ba-"started Yukiho "ARISE!"

"good evening" replied Tsubasa, Anju and Erena smiling at yukiho

"I ran into them while shopping" said Honoka, while walking into the front room, where the rest of muse was waiting "I invited them along, seen as they knew that I had 'changed'"

after exchanging greetings and Honoka getting everyone some new refreshments, she joined them as she sat on the sofa

"So, Honoka, now that we are all here, mind explaining what your thinking" asked Eri

"Well, I've changed three times now, I've been small, I've been a child" said Honoka

"A child?" asked Tsubasa

"Ah, yeah you didn't see that one did you, I became a kid again, was fun while it lasted" replied Honoka "anyway, after I was a child I've finally become an adult"

'Pfffft' came a sound and everyone shot glances an Nico

"what, no one else found that slightly funny?" said Nico in her defence "sorry"

"And each time that I changed something 'happened before it did" said Honoka

"Something happened?" questioned Umi

"Yup" nodded Honoka "before I turned small I fell over and blacked out, next thing I knew I was tiny, getting the phone working was a pain"

"I see, then the hiccuping was what happened before you turned younger?" asked Yukiho

"Bingo, my little sister" exclaimed Honoka "I started hiccuping like crazy, blacked out again, next thing I know, younger"

"And for how you became older?" asked Nozomi

"I'm guessing it's because I slept so much, everyone always says that one of the ways to grow is to get enough sleep" smiled Honoka

"Hmm I'm guessing this makes sense" says Eri "but..."

"How does this help you get back to normal?" finished Maki

"ah, well I'm thinking something must trigger me to 'reset'" explained Honoka

"but what is it?" asked Maki quickly

"errr, I, err..." stuttered Honoka "AH is that the time I better go start on tea, aha, don't want to go hungry now"

everyone else just stared as Honoka quickly got up and headed into the before the all sighed

"well at least she wont change to much after she 'grows up'" remarks Nozomi

It didn't take to long before a lot of noise was erupting from the kitchen

'AHH MY FINGER' came the shout

**-THUNK-**

'ARRRRRHH MY KNEE' came another

-**THUNK**-

'OWWW MY HEAD' and another

it was at this point that the group decided to investigate what was going on, after they all got up it was Kotori who was first to the door leading to the kitchen

"Honoka, are you okay in there?"She asked

The reply came in the form of a whimper and some muffled sobbing

"Honoka, we are coming in okay?" said Kotori, reaching for the door handle and opening the door wide open.


	9. Chapter 9 -end-

"Honoka, are you okay?" asked Kotori as she opened the kitchens door and entered, with the rest of the group behind her

inside the kitchen, lent against the kitchen cupboards, they saw Honoka clutching her head, groaning to herself

"Hey Kotori, yeah I'm alright"replied Honoka, looking up at the group "Why are you all blushing?"

"That's because, well, your clothes"said Maki

"Hmm? What about my clot..."began Honoka, looking down, she saw that her top was now part way down her arms, and also see through due to the water she spilt on herself, slightly blushing herself, Honoka quickly pulled the top back up

"hmm, wait, if my top is to small, does this mean I'm finally back to normal again?" she asked

"looks that way" sighed Eri, handing her a nearby towel

Footsteps could be heard rushing from the store towards the kitchen,

Honoka's mother arrived at the kitchen to see that her daughter was on the floor, drenched, and there was a mess everywhere.

"Hi mum" smiled Honoka

"Go upstairs and get changed, I'll deal with the mess you've made" Her mother replied, helping Honoka off the ground " and no more unsupervised cooking"

"Aww mum" moaned Honoka heading towards the stairs

"Go" her mother said firmly, before turning to the other girls "would you mind waiting a bit longer, I'll try and salvage something for you to eat"

sighs of relief came from Kotori and Umi, as the group made their way back to the front room to wait for Honoka

* * *

About 15 minutes later after getting cleaned up and changing into clothes that fit her once again, Honoka made her way back downstairs and into the front room

"Hey, sorry I took so long" Honoka said

"welcome back" replied Nozomi handing her a glass "your mother brought us some drinks"

"ah, thanks" said Honoka, taking the glass "I'm glad that I'm finally back to normal"

"as we all are" said Umi "your problem has put you behind on the practices, I'm going have to work you hard to catch up"

"Awwww but Umi.." groaned Honoka

"no buts, the next round is not that far away, and we still haven't decided on where we are going to perform" said Umi

"About that" said Tsubasa" we have a proposition for you if your interested?"

"hmm, what is it?" asked Honoka

"Why don't you perform on the same stage as us?"answered Tsubasa "we are performing on the roof of our school, and we would have no problem sharing it with you"

there was a moment of silence as all but one of the members of muse where deep in thought

"WE ACCEPT" shouted Honoka quickly

"EHHH" was the response from the rest of muse

"we do?" asked Nico

"Yup, where else is better?, and think about it when are we ever going to get a chance to get front row seats to a A-rise concert, and then perform right after them"explained Honoka, before turning back to A-rise, smiling "so, we gladly accept"

still a bit shocked from the quick decision, Tsubasa quickly shook herself out of it"well then, we would be glad to have you, shall we exchange contact details so we can discuss it in more detail later?" she said, taking out her phone

"Sure" replied Honoka, following suit

after they had exchanged contact details, Honoka's mother and Yukiho walked in holding trays with the food on them

"here you go" Honoka's mother said, while handing plates to the girls "I managed to salvage the curry, it seems it was going well till you cut yourself" she finished saying while handing the plate to Honoka

"so does this mean I can cook again?" asked Honoka

"No" replied her mother

"aww" sighed Honoka "well, Thanks for the food"

"thanks for the food" said the others

after taking a few mouthfuls, Honoka started to eat a little to fast, resulting in her starting to choke, seeing that Honoka was coughing and choking, Nozomi quickly passed her a drink, which Honoka accepted gladly, quickly gulping it down, she panted a little regaining her breath

"hah... hah... that was close" said Honoka

"that will teach you for eating to quickly" said Umi staring at her

"haha..." said Honoka, sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her head

'Hiccup'

everyone stopped and stared at the source of the sound

'Hiccup' came the sound from Honoka 'Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup'

"you'd better not change again" said Yukiko "I prefer an older sister

"I'll _'hiccup'_ try _'hiccup'_ not _'hiccup'_ to _'hiccup'_" stuttered Honoka

-end-

* * *

_**well thats it, it's been fun, writing your own stuff makes you realise that it isn't as easy as it seems, **__**and you learn alot more too**_

_**Though reading reviews from people that liked it makes it worthwhile, and any comments on how to improve as well, because the first step is always the hardest, that and not planning anything much after the first 4 chapters makes things harder on yourself.**_

_**well anyway, I hope you had as much fun reading, as I did writing it,**_

_**so**_

_**see you next time, maybe?**_


End file.
